Halloween
by Alanna-twins
Summary: It's halloween at the HQ, and it's gonna be a halloweenparty. how will they dress? by Tezzino of AlannaTwins


Halloween Terese Eriksson 9c Halloween 

**Av: Terese Eriksson aka Tezzino**

**Klass: 9c**

Datum: 21 oktober 2007 Antal ord: 643 

**Karaktärer: Li Linali, Allen Walker, Lavi, Kanda Yuu, nämnd Li Komui och Jerry**

Natten var på väg, och i ett högt, runt torn på en hög, brant klippa var exorcister, finders och övrig personal i full färd att göra i ordning för halloweenfesten som skulle äga rum i den Svarta Orderns matsal.

Kocken Jerry, vars kön är ännu okänt, hade lagat mängder av mat hela dagen, och skrämde nästan ihjäl den stackars vithåriga, unga exorcisten Allen med en skräckinjagat utkarvad pumpa.

Men det var förut det.

Nu hade Allen, Lavi, Linali och Kanda samlats i Kandas rum för att göra i ordning sina kostymer.

Eller, mer sanningsenligt, hade Lavi, Linali och Allen bestämt sej för att göra sej i ordning i den japanska, argsinta, 18-åriga exorcistens rum.

"Hej Yuu-chan!" hade Lavi sagt när han, Allen och Linali kommit in i rummet med armarna fulla av påsar med kläder och tyger.

"Vad i-?!" började Kanda, men blev avbruten av sin rödhåriga barndomsvän.

"Yuu-chan, du har väl inte fixat nån kostym än, va?" Kanda stirrade på Lavi, som flinade idiotiskt.

"Nej, varför skulle jag? OCH VAD HAR JAG SAGT OM ATT ANVÄNDA MITT FÖRNAMN!?" Kanda började dra Mugen, men fann att den inte var där. Linali höll i den.

"Linali, ge hit Mugen." sa Kanda irriterat. "Så jag kan döda den där förbannade kaninen!"

"Sluta nu Kanda!" Allen satte ner påsarna på Kandas säng och började plocka ut innehållet.

"Moyashi, vad tror du att du håller på med?!" Kanda fixerade sina blå ögon på Allen.

"Men Yuu-chan, vi ska ju byta om inför festen ju." sa Lavi och försökte krama Kanda, som lätt hoppade undan.

Vilket resulterade i att Lavi tappade balansen och drog ner Allen med sej.

Vilket i sin tur gjorde att alla påsar trillade ner över dom två exorcisterna.

"Itee!" jämrade sej den rödhåriga exorcisten när han fick en påse full med skor i huvudet.

"Men Lavi, Allen-kun." sa Linali. "Så klantigt." Hon log sitt speciella, vänliga leende.

"Varför måste ni byta om här? Jag har inget med det här att göra."

"Här Yuu-chan." sa Lavi och kastade en av påsarna till Kanda, som han fångade.

"Vad...?" Men innan Kanda hann avsluta frågan, knuffade Lavi in honom i hans badrum och sa: "Sätt på dej det här Yuu-chan. Kom hit sen."

Några sekunder efter att Lavi stängt dörren om Kanda hördes Kandas arga röst; "I helvete heller att jag tar på mej det här!"

Lavi gick in till den japanska exorcisten och stängde och låste dörren.

"Men Yuu-chan, varför inte? Du kommer passa jättebra i den där ju."

"Uruse, ahou!" Kanda hade inte märkt att han gått över till japanska.

Allen och Linali stirrade på dörren när dom hörde ljuden inifrån badrummet.

Det mesta som hördes var Kandas svordomar på mängder av olika språk.

Efter ett ögonblick började dom byta om till sina kostymer.

Allen klädde ut sej till en pumpa, dock inte samma som nästan tagit livet av honom.

Linali var en prinsessa. Hon hade hellre velat vara någonting annat, men hennes äldre bror Komui hade insisterat på att hans söta lillasyster skulle vara en prinsessa.

Den kinesiska mannen hade gråtit av lycka när Linali gick med på det.

När dom båda bytt om öppnades badrumsdörren och Lavi kom ut.

Han hade tydligen bytt om i badrummet eftersom han nu var utklädd till en svart katt.

Hans enda gröna öga glimmade i det svaga ljuset och han drog ut Kanda ur badrummet.

Allen och Linali tappade hakorna av chock.

Kanda var utklädd till häxa!

En söt häxa med svart, lila och blå klänning och en mörklila häxhatt.

Kandas långa, svarta, blanka hår hängde utsläppt, inte i sin vanliga höga hästsvans.

"Åh, vad söt du är Kanda!" utropade Linali och fick en av Kandas dödsblickar på sej.

"Mm, honto ni kawaii!" Lavi kramade om Kanda.

'Det måste nog vara Lavi för att lyckas med det här.' Tänkte Allen och dolde sitt leende med handen.

OWARI Ordlista 

namn-chan suffix oftast använt på barn eller nära vänner.

namn-kun andvänds ofta om män som står på samma eller lägre nivå än en själv, exempelvis när en lärare tilltalar sina elever (Linali är äldre än Allen, och mer erfaren som en exorcist).

Mugen Kandas katana (svärd) och anti-akumavapen

Akuma monster

Moyashi Kandas smeknamn på Allen. Översatt till svenska blir det "böngrodd". Allen är kort, så därför kallar Kanda honom Moyashi.

Itee Ungeför samma betydelse som svenskans "aj".

Uruse Håll tyst/Håll käften

Ahou Idiot i Kansai-dialekt (Baka i Kanto-regionen)

Honto ni Verkligen

Kawaii Söt (Honto ni Kawaii Verkligen sött/Jätte sött)


End file.
